the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Nanites
Nanomachines play a minor but also key role in the Teamwork Edition universe. Introduced to Earth by the Vannai, several varieties exist, each separated by their different affects on the human mind and body. AO-Nanites These nanites were created directly by the Vannai, and are based off of the aliens own blood. They appear to play an important but not necessarily essential role in the function of Sludge, and like Sludge, appear as a shiny black liquid. According to the Tumblr Engineers, AO-nanites of all types are lethal to humans in the long term. There is currently no way to remove AO nanites from the body, and thus no way to prevent the eventual deaths of pilots without cyberbrains. AO-00 More commonly known as AO-BASE, this type of nanite is the closest to the Vannai's original bloodtype. Its properties are not well known, but based off of reports from AC's first mission, Water Main, it appears to instill a berserk fury in those it comes into physical contact with, similar to other AO-types. The only individual known to have survived contact with AO-BASE is the woman going by the name of River Tam, though only just. Afterwards, she seemed to gain significant insight into the nature of the Vannai. AO-01 This AO-type blends human and Vannai genetics to create hybrids which look an awful lot like elves. Hybrids are physically superior to even peak humans and are said to have a much longer lifespan. AO-02 This AO-type is one of the types used to exert control over the user. It is designed to prevent empathetic feelings and instead foster intense anger and aggression. This particular type of AO nanite fosters the maximum amount of rage in the user, to the point of making them mindless berserkers. AO-03 This AO-type is one of the types used to exert control over the user. It is designed to prevent empathetic feelings and instead foster intense anger and aggression. AO-04 This AO-type is one of the types used to exert control over the user. It is designed to prevent empathetic feelings and instead foster intense anger and aggression. AO-05 This AO-type is one of the types used to exert control over the user. Although similar to the lower-number types, this AO-type is believed to be the type most commonly found amongst the Redditors, as the mental control of the Vannai does not appear to be as strongly evident. AO-06 One of the AO-types given to the opposition force. These nanites instill feelings of glory and valor in the user when in combat. This particular type of AO is considered the "least heroic" of the 06-09 types. AO-07 One of the AO-types given to the opposition force. These nanites instill feelings of glory and valor in the user when in combat. AO-08 One of the AO-types given to the opposition force. These nanites instill feelings of glory and valor in the user when in combat. AO-09 One of the AO-types given to the opposition force. These nanites instill feelings of glory and valor in the user when in combat. This particular type of AO fosters maximum feelings of heroism in the user. Canvas Nanites Canvas nanites allow the user to change their appearance once to anything within human limit. More canvas nanites will allow the user to change their appearance more than once, but slowly over the course of a week. Hydra Nanites Although its unclear, Hyrda nanites appear to be a type of AO nanites, as they are stated to be the same nanites that are used to repair the suit. Hydra nanites are able to repair the body as well, healing all but the most lethal injuries. Specialized Hydra nanites can also be transferred not only through the skin into other people, but through the wearer's suit as well. A functionally identical nanite type referred to as "Medical Nanites" was used in the early missions, administered by injection. Mycelium Nanites Mycelium nanites draw energy directly from the wearers suit, allowing the pilot to subsist off of the energy it generates from solar power. The pilot does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe while operating their suit. Berserker Nanites These nanites provide a powerful but temporary combat boost at the cost of some technical finesse. The exact nature of the edge it gives varies according to the user, with some benefiting from sharp, adrenaline-fueled combat focus, and others enveloped with overwhelming rage. In either case, repeated and frequent use wears the pilot out. Judas Nanites The so-called Judas Nanites are credited by some for the sudden betrayals of individuals such as Fortress and Blaujunger. Eyewitnesses report a vibrant purple glow present in the eyes of those who've fallen under its influence, but repeated blood tests of Armor Corps personnel have yet to discover a distinctive "traitor-type" nanite strain, leaving its existence little more than pilot speculation. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Technology